gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oberyn Martell
Oberyn Martell is a recurring character in the fourth seasonhttp://winteriscoming.net/2013/05/grrm-confirms-red-viper-mace-magnar-being-cast/. He is portrayed by Pedro Pascal and first appears in "Two Swords".Entertainment Weekly He's a member of House Martell, the ruling family of Dorne. Oberyn is well known for his fighting skills, passionate temper, and sexual appetites. Prince Oberyn, known as the Red Viper of Dorne,"The Mountain and the Viper is the younger brother of Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne, and the late Elia Martell, wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, the late Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne. Traveling to King's Landing to attend Joffrey's royal wedding in his brother's place, Oberyn's real motive is to seek revenge for the murder and rape of his sister by Tywin's bannerman, Gregor Clegane. Oberyn gets an opportunity to kill Clegane when he volunteers to champion Tyrion Lannister in a trial by combat; although he manages to severely wound and poison Clegane, he is ultimately killed. Biography Background Prince Oberyn is the younger brother of Prince Doran Martell and Princess Elia Martell; like most members of House Martell, he is styled "Prince" instead of "Lord". He is nicknamed "the Red Viper" for his knowledge of poisons and for his unusual, deadly style of combat. Oberyn is known for being an accomplished warrior, but he is just as infamous for his sexual appetite, which extends to both men and women; Tyrion Lannister tells Bronn that Oberyn is "famous for fucking half of Westeros"Two Swords. Oberyn's paramour is Ellaria Sand; she is his wife in all but name, and Doran once noted that Ellaria made Oberyn very happy. She is also the mother of five of Oberyn's infamous eight bastard daughters, all of whom he has acknowledged and given his love and care. He named the fifth one, Elia Sand, after his late sister."Two Swords""First of His Name" When he was a teenager, Oberyn was accompianed by his big sister Elia on a visit to Casterly Rock. While there, Oberyn and Elia were eager to see the "monster" that had just been born. Cersei finally showed them Tyrion, but the Martell siblings were somewhat disappointed to see that he was just a baby, and somewhat disturbed by Cersei's already strong hatred of him."Mockingbird" Prince Oberyn trained at the Citadel in his youth, in order to become a maester. Although he ultimately grew bored and abandoned his studies, he managed to forge several links in a maester's chain, and became well versed in the use of poisons in the process. On one occasion, an older nobleman caught Oberyn in bed with his mistress and challenged Oberyn to a duel to first blood; Oberyn won the duel, and several days later the man died from festering wounds, likely because Oberyn had poisoned his blade."Breaker of Chains" Oberyn also travelled to Essos in his youth; for a time, he served in the mercenary company known as the Second Sons. He once went to the city of Astapor there and saw the Unsullied, whom he jokingly remarked were impressive on the battlefield, but less so in the bedroom. He lived in Essos for a total of five years."The Laws of Gods and Men It is implied that Oberyn fought duels in the infamous fighting pits of Meereen, as he mentions to Tyrion that he learned some of his combat techniques "during his years in the fighting pits".The Mountain and the Viper Despite his wayward ways and liberal attitude towards sexuality, Oberyn is very devoted to his family, telling his lover Ellaria that any other person would always have to wait behind her for his affection. He was very close with his sister, Elia, and took her death very hard. As a result, he had a strong and fierce hatred for House Lannister, especially towards Tywin Lannister, whom he believed ordered his sister's murder. He was also close to his older brother, Doran, despite their very different personalities. Season 4 Tyrion Lannister meets the lords of Dorne outside King's Landing, only to find out that Oberyn will be representing House Martell at the king's wedding, and not his brother, the ruling Prince Doran. The Dornish lords tell Tyrion that Oberyn in fact arrived in the city before dawn. It doesn't take Tyrion long to realize that Oberyn is in one of Littlefinger's brothels. Oberyn assists his paramour Ellaria in choosing a whore for her own enjoyment before selecting Olyvar to satisfy himself. Oberyn's fun is cut short when he hears Lannister men singing "The Rains of Castamere", which sends Oberyn into a quiet rage. Before one of them can draw his sword, Oberyn drives his dagger through the man's wrist, though he assures the man's compatriot that he can be saved, if his injury is treated immediately. Tyrion arrives, and interrupts the fight. Leaving the brothel, Tyrion asks Oberyn why he came to the capital. Oberyn, much to Tyrion's discomfort, relates the story of how Gregor Clegane, Tywin's bannerman, raped and murdered Elia Martell and slaughtered her children. He then warns Tyrion that the Lannisters aren't the only ones who paid their debts. Later, Oberyn attends Joffrey's wedding, where he meets Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister. He introduces Ellaria to them; however, after they clearly express their distaste for bastards, Oberyn discreetly argues with the two Lannisters over the cultural differences between the Dornish and the rest of Westeros. Oberyn also gives Loras Tyrell a very flirtatious look, which leaves Loras blushing."The Lion and the Rose" In the days following Joffrey's death, Oberyn and Ellaria visit the brothel again. Oberyn grows angry with Olyvar when the prostitute rejects Ellaria's advances (as he doesn't have the taste with women), but Ellaria calms him down. Oberyn then discusses his approach to sexuality (not restricting himself to intimacy with one gender and having as much sex as possible before old age) with Olyvar. The small orgy is broken up by the sudden arrival of Tywin. After briefly discussing Oberyn's experience studying poisons at the Citadel, the Hand asks Oberyn to be the third judge at Tyrion's trial. Oberyn initially refuses, confirming that he blames Tywin for Elia's death. However, he reconsiders when Tywin offers Oberyn in particular and Dorne in general a seat on the Small Council. Tywin explains that he wants to reunify the realms because he knows that one day, Daenerys Targaryen will return, and the last time dragons assaulted Westeros, only Dorne successfully resisted them. Oberyn is pleased that Tywin has, in a roundabout fashion, admitted that he needs Dorne. He is also placated by Tywin's promise to arrange for him to confront Gregor Clegane privately. Following the coronation of Tommen Baratheon, Oberyn takes some time to write a bit of poetry in the gardens to his fifth daughter Elia, named after his dead sister. Cersei visits him and asks for a word. They discuss their children and Oberyn reveals he has eight daughters. Cersei asks after her daughter Myrcella, and Oberyn tells her that she is doing well and last he had seen her, she was playing with two of his daughters in the Water Gardens back in Dorne. Cersei asks Oberyn to deliver a gift to Myrcella, a ship, and then departs, leaving the prince trying to decide if he is to sympathize with a Lannister, though he promises to have it sent to Sunspear. Oberyn later takes up his seat on the Small Council. In typical fashion, he complains loudly about the early meeting, pretends to be more concerned about the fancy title he will receive than matters of state, and refuses to rise when Lord Tywin enters the room. In spite of this, Tywin seems more interested in his opinion than that of Mace Tyrell, the new Master of Ships. Oberyn also warns the Small Council not to discount the danger that the Unsullied pose on the battlefield. After the meeting, Oberyn approaches Varys in the Throne Room, with the Dornishman surprising him with his knowledge of Essos. Oberyn shares that he spent several years in Essos, and spots that Varys is originally from Lys, unsettling Varys who believes he has no noticeable accent. The men exchange uneasy banter, and Varys makes it clear that unlike Oberyn with his thirst for pleasures, his interest lies only with the Iron Throne. Later on, Tyrion's trial begins. King Tommen recuses himself from the trial, appointing his grandfather Lord Tywin, along with Lord Mace and Prince Oberyn, as judges. Several witnesses are called for the prosecution, all of whom give testimony backing the accusations against Tyrion. Oberyn occasionally questions the witnesses, sometimes insightfully and sometimes (as with Shae) for his own amusement. Oberyn's face suggests interest when Tyrion demands trial by combat. Some days after his demands for a trial by combat, Oberyn visits Tyrion in the dungeons and relates the story of his disappointment in their first encounter. As children, Oberyn and Elia were told stories of the "Lannister Monster" and his extreme deformities. During a childhood visit to Casterly Rock, Cersei showed Tyrion, with great ceremony, to Oberyn and Elia. Oberyn tells Tyrion that he saw no monster, just a baby. Cersei told Oberyn and his sister that Tyrion killed her mother, and then cruelly assaulted Tyrion until Jaime stopped her. Oberyn tells Tyrion that he seeks justice for the death of his sister, and Tyrion replies that he will find none in King's Landing. Oberyn counters that he is in the perfect place; all those he means to bring to justice for his sister's murder are close at hand. Intending to start his revenge with Gregor Clegane, Oberyn offers his service as Tyrion's champion in the coming trial by combat. Oberyn enters the trial wearing simple light armor and wielding a light spear with a heavy blade. Upon seeing his opponent, Ellaria grows concerned for his chances at besting the mountainous beast, but Oberyn remains confident. Tyrion is additionally worried by Oberyn's lack of a helmet and his light armor, and witnessing Oberyn drinking before the match does nothing to assuage his fears, but Oberyn claims that he drinks before every battle and that armor hinders his preferred fighting style. Before he faces Clegane, he promises Ellaria that he will survive."The Mountain and the Viper" As the battle commences, the Red Viper manages to impress the crowd with a dazzling display of spear twirling before engaging Clegane, whom he taunts. Clegane ignores his words and launches a furious attack. Although the latter wears heavier armor and wields a massive broadsword, Oberyn is able to swiftly duck and avoid his swings, poking and prodding at him with his spear, demanding him to admit to the rape and murder of Elia Martell and her children, vengefully chanting in an ever-louder voice: "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!". Clegane knocks Oberyn off his feet twice and manages to cut his spear in half, but fails to wound him; Oberyn simply evades his swings again and walks over to his squire, who tosses him a replacement spear. Meanwhile, he wears Clegane down, knocking off his helmet and inflicting minor wounds through gaps in the huge knights' armor. Oberyn eventually stabs Clegane in the stomach and severs his hamstring. The knight falls to his knees, outmaneuvered by the Dornish prince's quick movement and skill with a spear. The Red Viper then lunges and stabs him through his breastplate, causing Clegane to cough blood and fall on his back. With Clegane incapacitated, Oberyn once again demands that he admit to Elia's death and reveal who orchestrated it, pointing accusingly at Tywin. However, Oberyn -stalking aggressively around his unmoving opponent- is caught unexpectedly when Clegane trips him and pulls him to the ground, grasping him around the neck and slamming his fist squarely into his face, knocking most of his teeth out in the process. Clegane proceeds to gouge out Oberyn's eyeballs with his thumbs, and while Oberyn screams in agony, Clegane sadistically confesses to raping Elia, killing her children and then killing Elia herself. He brutally crushes Oberyn's skull, killing him instantly, as Ellaria screams in horror. Thus, through the rules of trial by combat, the fate of Tyrion Lannister is sealed. While the Mountain is being treated for his injuries, Pycelle and Qyburn discover that before the duel Oberyn had his spearblade coated with Manticore venom, which has caused Clegane's already severe wounds to putrefy horribly, leaving him in a catatonic, decaying and agonized state."The Children" Season 5 Oberyn's body is returned to Dorne, where Doran intends to bury and mourn for him. Despite his grief and anger at losing another sibling (his last one in fact) at the hands of the Mountain, Doran recognizes that Oberyn died fighting voluntarily in a trial by combat and by law that is not murder. Even though Ellaria declares that all of Dorne would have him go to war to avenge his brother, Doran replies, "Then we are lucky the whole country does not decide." Ellaria then tells Doran that Oberyn's daughters, the Sand Snakes are with her and they will avenge their father."The House of Black and White" Ellaria and the Sand Sankes later congregate in the Water Gardens to take Myrcella Baratheon hostage. Before they make their move, they recite the words of House Martell - "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" - and say, "For Oberyn." Their plan goes awry as they move in just as Jaime Lannister and Bronn attempt to take Myrcella back to King's Landing, and a fight ensues before Areo Hotah and a dozen Dornish guards arrive and arrest Ellaria, Jaime, Bronn, and the Sand Snakes."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" When Jaime later explains his reasons for sneaking into Dorne and affirms that King Tommen commands that his sister be returned to the capital, Doran says he cannot disobey his king and agrees to send her back. However, he also says that his son Trystane will accompany them to take over the seat on the Small Council that Tywin had granted to Oberyn, but was vacated after his death. Ellaria gets up to leave and snaps that it is no wonder that Doran cannot stand, because he has no spine. As she walks out, Doran grabs her by the arm and lowers his voice, saying that she is the mother of four of his nieces and for their sake he hopes she has a long and happy life, but if she talks to him that way again, she will not. Later, in the courtyard, Areo brings Ellaria and the Sand Snakes before Prince Doran in his wheelchair. Doran gives Ellaria an ultimatum: she can either choose to swear allegiance to him (and that she will not try something like this again), or she can choose death. With tears streaming down her face, she kneels and kisses his hand. Doran says that he believes in second chances and she is forgiven - but sternly warns her that he does not believe in third chances. Ellaria later tells Jaime how odd it is that she and Oberyn were looked down on for their sexuality in King's Landing (whereas in Dorne, no one disapproved), and Jaime is scorned for his incestuous love for Cersei - to which he remains silent and gives no acknowledgement - though a hundred years ago, if his name were Targaryen, no one would have blinked an eye at such a relationship. Cryptically, she remarks that she knows "your daughter" Myrcella had no part in what befell Oberyn, and maybe even Jaime is innocent of that."The Dance of Dragons" As Myrcella prepares to depart for King's Landing, Ellaria kisses her on the lips and seemingly asks her forgiveness. However, it is later revealed that Ellaria had secretly coated a fatal poison on her lips, which takes effect just moments later when Myrcella is on the ship as it sails back to King's Landing. As they - Ellaria, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene - watch the ship sail away into the horizon, Tyene gives her mother an antidote for the poison, effectively ensuring her survival. The four vengeful women walk away from the dock, satisfied that they were able to enact a small revenge for Oberyn."Mother's Mercy" Personality Oberyn Martell is a forceful, lusty man with a quick wit and barbed tongue. He is renowned for his duels, his temper, his keen intellect, and his carnality, all of which made him extremely popular in Dorne. Oberyn traveled the world in his youth, and even fought in a mercenary company in Essos - his skill with a spear is enough to face off evenly against the feared Gregor Clegane in a duel. He had a very close relationship with his sister Elia and they were inseparable as children. Oberyn is also a very intelligent man: he studied at the Citadel for several years before deciding he was simply bored with a future as a maester and left. During that time he studied poisons extensively, which he frequently coats his weapons with. Above all Oberyn is a deeply passionate man, with a hot temper that often leads him into duels and grudges, but in equal measure this also makes him deeply loyal to those he cares about, such as his siblings, his paramour Ellaria, and his daughters. Oberyn's overall attitude is that life is short, and one must enjoy all of life's pleasures while one can - thus his sexual adventures have become infamous, and popular rumor has it that he must have had sex with half of the people he has ever met on both sides of the Narrow Sea. Oberyn is a deeply honorable man, but his philosophy in life is that he doesn't care about the negative opinions of others - he would rather live life on his own terms, openly challenging his enemies and risk destruction rather than live by someone else's rules. Appearances Family Tree Quotes Image gallery Oberyn-202x300.jpeg|Promotional image for Oberyn in Season 4. Oberyn-Martell-house-martell-37118334-2832-4256.jpg Oberyn-Martell-house-martell-37118345-4256-2832.jpg Pedro-Pascal-as-Oberyn-Martell-Indira-Varma-as-Ellaria-Sand photo-Helen-Sloan HBO.jpg|Promotional image of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand in Season 4. Princeoberynbrothellook.png|Oberyn examines the prostitutes at a brothel owned by Petyr Baelish in "Two Swords". Oberyn-Martell.jpg|The Red Viper confronts two Lannister soldiers in "Two Swords". Oberyntyrionspeakkingslanding.png|Oberyn and Tyrion take a walk outside the brothel in "Two Swords". Oberyn-tirion.jpg|Oberyn talks with Tyrion about the murder of his sister and her children in "Two Swords". OberynEllariaPW.jpg|Oberyn introduces Ellaria to Lord Tywin and Queen Cersei in "The Lion and the Rose". Oberyn and Ellaria - Breaker of Chains.jpg|Oberyn and Ellaria at the brothel in "Breaker of Chains". Season-4-Episode-5-First-of-His-Name-game-of-thrones-37009238-1920-1097 - Copy.jpg|Prince Oberyn in "First of His Name". Cersei and Oberyn 2.PNG|Oberyn assures Cersei of her daughter's safety in "First of His Name". Oberyn and Varys throne room.jpg|Oberyn with Varys in the throne room in "The Laws of Gods and Men." game-of-thrones-laws-gods-men-trial.jpg|Oberyn as one of the three judges of Tyrion's trial in "The Laws of Gods and Men". Oberyn-Martell-Profile 2-HD.png|Prince Oberyn in "The Laws of Gods and Men". Ellaria oberyn 4.png|Oberyn and Ellaria kisses before the trial by combat in "The Mountain and the Viper" The Viper vs the Mountain.jpg|Oberyn duels ser Gregor Clegane in "The Mountain and the Viper". The Viper vs the Mountain7.jpg|Oberyn brings Gregor to his knees in "The Mountain and the Viper". Behind the scenes *On the Season 4 Blu-ray, Oberyn narrates the Histories & Lore videos on "House Martell", "Poisons" and "Robert's Rebellion". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Prince Oberyn is the hot-headed younger brother of Prince Doran Martell. He has eight bastard daughters, called the Sand Snakes, the four youngest of them by his current paramour, Ellaria Sand. Oberyn has a lined face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak. It is rumored that he has sexual relations with his squires when Ellaria is unavailable. It is not unusual for lords and ladies in Dorne to be openly bisexual, due to the relaxed attitude towards sexuality among the Dornish. Oberyn is called "the Red Viper" by friend and foe alike due to his penchant for coating his weapons in lethal poisons, so that even a glancing wound will prove fatal. Oberyn was the youngest of the three Martell siblings: Elia was born nine years after Doran, and Oberyn one year after Elia. During a tourney, Oberyn jousted against Willas Tyrell, eldest son of Mace Tyrell and heir to Highgarden. Oberyn knocked Willas from his horse, but Willas's foot got caught in the stirrup and the horse fell on him, crushing his leg and leaving him crippled. Though Willas does not personally bear any ill-will towards Oberyn for the incident and they continue a friendly correspondence, it becomes a new source of friction in the ancient feud between Dorne and the Reach. Although Oberyn is known to have studied to become a maester in his youth - successfully forging several links of his chain - he is noted to have studied the poisoner's art while travelling the Free Cities, not at the Citadel, as the show specifies. When Oberyn visits Tyrion Lannister in his cell following Joffrey's murder, he jokes that he owes Cersei his gratitude for accusing her brother of the deed. Had she not, Oberyn himself may soon have come under suspicion, because "who knows more of poison than the Red Viper of Dorne, after all?” When treating Gregor Clegane, Qyburn theorizes that Oberyn had adulterated the manticore venom on his spear with sorcery; thickening it in order to slow it's progress through the veins towards the heart, dragging out Gregor's agony. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Oberyn Martell es:Oberyn Martell fr:Oberyn Martell pl:Oberyn Martell pt-br:Oberyn Martell ru:Оберин Мартелл zh:奥柏伦·马泰尔 Oberyn Martell Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Princes Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Nobility Category:Small council Category:Mercenaries Category:Second Sons Category:Recurring Characters